


Final Report

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Series: The Final Reports [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Future Fic, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Narcotics, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Series, Potential spoilers for Season 3, no one helped Will Graham, possible suicide, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field report from the Miami field office concerning the death of Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Report

Case Number 609354

Final Report into death of Will Graham, former Special Agent, Quantico

 

Filed by: Roberta Hererra, Assistant Special Agent in Charge 

 

To: Andrew McCathy, Special Agent in Charge, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Miami Field Office

CC: Jack Crawford, Agent in Charge and Head of Behavioral Science Unit, Federal Bureau of Investigation Quantico, Virginia

 

The Miami field office was contacted on 9/15/17 by **Jack Crawford** , head of the Behavioral Science Unit at Quantico. The request was for an agent to head to Sugarloaf Key, FL,  and check on the whereabouts and condition of the decedent, **Will Graham** , former professor and special agent of the Bureau.

_See attached personal file for Graham, Will (attachment A)._

According to property records, Graham lived in Sugarloaf Key for 18 months before being found deceased on 9/17/17. According to information from Quantico, Graham resigned from his FBI consultant position shortly after being discharged from the hospital following his attack by **Hannibal Lecter** , his former psychiatrist, in late 2014.

_See attached hospital report (attachment B) and final report from the Baltimore, MD, field office (attachment C)._

Although no longer a consultant, Graham worked with the Bureau in order to capture Lecter, who was later tried for several counts of murder and found not guilty by reason of insanity. Lecter was incarcerated at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminal Insane (BSHCI). Records show that Graham visited Lecter five times during his incarceration. After his last recorded visit with Lecter, Graham moved to Sugarloaf Key. Lecter escaped from the BSCHI 3 months later.

Investigation has now shown Lecter to be in contact with one **Francis Dolarhyde** (now known to be be the serial killer dubbed the “The Tooth Fairy”) before Lecter’s escape from the BSCHI. Although the claim has not been fully substantiated, evidence at this time suggests Lecter was the one who gave Graham’s Florida location to Dolarhyde. Although the Quantico office had become aware of Lecter’s and Dolarhyde’s intent, Dolarhyde still made contact with and attacked Graham. Dolarhyde was killed during the confrontation with Graham.

How Lecter ascertained Graham’s location is still under investigation by Quantico.

_See attached summation of Case 55892, Francis Dolarhyde (attachment D)._

_See attached records from the BSHCI and BAU Quantico re: Lecter’s incarceration and escape (attachments E-F)._

As previously mentioned, our field office was contacted on 9/15/17 by Jack Crawford. Crawford had been in regular contact with Graham during Graham’s entire stay in Florida until two weeks before the aforementioned date. Graham had ceased communication abruptly with Crawford. Due to Graham’s remote location and concerns over his welfare, our office was asked to check on him as a courtesy to a former employee of the Bureau. I was assigned to make contact. After failing to reach Graham by telephone, I was sent to his house.

Upon arrival, I made note of several dogs on Graham’s property. His door was unlocked and propped open, allowing the dogs to wander freely. Large quantities of food and water were found on the porch. When later questioned, neighbors (the closest neighbor lived approximately two mile away) all stated that Graham kept his dogs in control and did not allow them to roam freely. The dogs in question have been transported to the Miami Humane Society.

Besides the open door, nothing appeared amiss at Graham’s house. There were no signs of forced entry or violence. The only thing that appeared out of the ordinary was a large stack of unopened letters. All were addressed to Graham, with various return addresses and names. This investigation has determined that they were most likely all from Lecter and have been sent to Quantico for further analysis.

_See attached copies of letters, other evidence, and crime scene report (attachment G)._

The decedent was found in his bedroom. Several empty alcohol bottles were present throughout the house, including by the bed. Of note, an empty prescription bottle of hydrocodone was also found empty in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Records show the opioid was obtained legally, prescribed to Graham following his discharge from the hospital after the attack by Dolarhyde.

Time of death was later established to be approximately 72 hours before I arrived at Graham’s house. The final autopsy report concluded that there was no sign of foul play. Toxicology showed large amounts of both alcohol and hydrocodone in Graham’s system. No note was found on Graham’s body or in his house. It remains inconclusive whether the death was from accidental overdose or suicide.

_See attached autopsy and toxicology reports (attachment H)._

Graham had no next of kin listed. Per Quantico's request, the body will be released to Jack Crawford following the filing of this report.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I kept having really sad thoughts about Will dying alone and unnoticed. I decided to deal with this by writing this fic. I'm not yet sure if it helped.
> 
> I didn't include Molly in this fic purely for the flow. Even if I included Molly, I believe she still would have left Will by this time.
> 
> I know this is a bit of a strange format for a fic and I hoped it worked, at least somewhat. I looked at images of a bunch of different field reports but couldn't find one set of guidelines to follow, so the style of this report is a bit of an amalgamation.
> 
> As always, I would love any comments you may have. I am also on tumblr at www.memorypalaceofwillgraham.tumblr.com


End file.
